Their time at home
by Armyloft
Summary: Caitlyn and Vi are roommates, collegues but most importantly, lovers. This is just a collection of stories about their daily lives.


It was raining outside.

The sky was clear and the moon light was pouring inside the room from a small crack in the curtains.

Raindrops were sliding across the window glass when Vi started to complain.

"I'm booored."

Caitlyn, who was finishing some paperwork, ignored her.

"Hey Cupcake, is there REALLY nothing we can do?"

Caitlyn sighed, not even looking at her partner.

"For the fourth time Vi, no, there is nothing else we can do."

"But I'm bore-"

"I know you're bored, trust me, I know. I've heard you say that more than enough. But while you're laying on the couch, I'm here working and, believe me, it's getting slightly annoying."

Vi was wearing a white tank top and a pair of blue jeans while Caitlyn had on an oversized purple sweater and some black leggins. The majority of their time was spent at work, mantaining peace around Piltover but whenever they had the time they liked spending their time having fun on dates. This was, unfortunately, not possible as of lately because of the rain. Deciding to stop being unproductive, the pinkette got up and walked towards the Sheriff.

"Anything I can help with? You've been working on those for hours."

"Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend? The Vi I know would never try to work, especially on paperwork." Caitlyn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon Cupcake, I thought we were going to finally have some time for ourselves and here you are,bringing **THIS** back home." Vi whined while pointing at the pile of paper standing on the table. "I just want you to finish with that stuff as soon as possible so we can spend some time together…" Vi said now pouting.

Caitlyn couldn't resist her whenever she made that face so she decided to play along with her lover, dropping the pen and discarding whatever she was working on at that moment. Vi noticed this motion and was now smiling at the brunette. As if to not give her too much hope, Caitlyn said "For your information, I'm giving you just an hour. After that, you're helping me until I finish."

Vi didn't care. They had done nothing for the past few days and working alongside her didn't sound too bad, just extremely boring. Plus, an hour was more than enough time for them. She was now behind Caitlyn, who was still seated. She placed her hands on her shoulders and started massaging her.

"Mmmh… You've always been good at giving massages."

"I'm a natural. Besides, it's not like you don't like it. In fact, I'm preeetty sure you're loving this." Vi said with a smug grin on her face.

She was. Not only because her shoulders were very stiff, but also because she knew what Vi had in mind. This was their routine. A massage after a hard day of work, a heated make-out session, and finally…

But today was going to be different.

"I am. I know you're great with your hands but…" Caitlyn purred while meeting the pinkette's gaze. The latter was filled with surprise by how assertive the other's comment was. But what filled the brunette's gaze was…

Lust.

"…today I'm going to show you how good _I_ am."

Usually, Vi was the dominant one in the relationship. But for some reason, now her girlfriend wanted to take control and was about to succeed. The Enforcer had never seen this side of Caitlyn and was too taken aback to mantain dominance. She was now with her back on the table, papers scattering on the floor and crumpling beneath her. Caitlyn was on top of her, her left leg between her lover's legs, inching dangerously closer and closer to her heated core.

"W-W-Wait Cupcake!" Vi said, stuttering from the nervousness.

"What? I thought this was what you wanted." Caitlyn whispered with a teasing tone.

"I-I mean, yeah, but I didn't think yo-" Vi was interrupted.

The Sheriff was now kissing her, effectively shutting her up. Vi tried to fight back but eventually gave up. Once again, Caitlyn wasn't letting her catch a break. Her relentless attack at the mouth of the Enforcer was making her lose all strenght. The kiss lasted for about a minute, during which Vi was always at the receiving end. When they broke apart, Vi was visibly out of breath and a silver line still connecting their tongues.

"Hah…hah…haah…Wh-What was **THAT** Cupcake?" Vi said,gasping for air.

"I just did what you always do."

"Exactly! That's what _I_ do! I'm supposed to be the-" Vi was once again interrupted, this time by a finger lightly tapping her lips.

"The what, my dear?" Caitlyn said with a grin.

Vi didn't know what to do anymore. The way Caitlyn talked, moved and even the way she looked at her was different. This was a completely new experience for the pinkette and she was ENJOYING it. Deep inside her she knew that this was one of her wildest fantasies: the calm, collected Sheriff, teasing her and taking control of the relationship. But this had to be a dream. There was no way that her Cupcake was going to act like this. Either way, dream or not, she wasn't going to let this chance slip away. So, she mustered all her resolve and did the unpredictable.

She submitted.

"Y-You know what? Nothing…" Vi sheepeshly said.

"Are you sure you don't want to say anything?" the brunette said with an alluring voice.

Vi gulped. Her reply will decide the outcome of this night and if things went well, the next hour was going to be amazing. But. She had to respond first.

'C'mon Vi, think, THINK! What can you say so Cupcake has an excuse to jump on you and ravish you on this very table?' she tought.

"I-" she started before getting hushed one more time by the Sheriff's fingertip.

"Whatever you have to say, save it. We ruined all I was working on. Help me fix this mess."

"WHAT?!" Vi screamed,visibly upset.

"Vi, don't shout like that. It's already late." she responded.

How was she so calm after that?! Vi was a wasking mess barely capable of thinking straight, meanwhile Caitlyn was diligently picking up the papers, as if nothing happended.

"Cupcake, you know I love you, but what the hell was that and why are we not continuing?!"

She really wanted to punch a wall right now. She was this close to seeing her dream come true and now she was back to square one because some papers got on the floor. She was used to teasing, but was this really how it felt like to be teased and negated? Receiving no answer, she sighed and started helping clean.

'Is this how Cupcake feels everytime I do this kind of stuff to her? I don't get how she likes it but whatever.'

Caitlyn initially had no intention of stopping, but as soon as she saw all the papers on the ground, she had no choice but to stop herself and return to her serious and professional she looked to her side, Vi was sulking but still helping made her feel like a horrible person. Feeling a bit guilty about denying her lover, she started speaking.

"I read your diary the other day."

"Huh?" Vi replied confused.

"The one with, y'know, all your…"

'Fantasies and dirty secrets' Caitlyn thought.

At this point she was back to her usual self, so che could't stop her face from becoming red from the embarassment.

'Oh.' was all Vi could think.

"Just so you know, I didn't mean to. I just happened to find it while cleaning our bedroom and the page it was on was… I think you already know what page I'm talking about…"

…

…

…

Silence.

'Awkward…' they both thought.

They had finished picking up what fell and were now just staring at each other. Until they both started laughing.

"This is so anti-climatic." the Sheriff said.

"Yeah, totally."

"Did I do a good job at least?"

"Oh trust me Cupcake, you were FANTASTIC."

Then.

The same smirk Caitlyn had during their brief make-out session reappeared.

"Want to keep going then?"

"I'd love to…" Vi answered, lust starting to take over again.

"Then I expect you to help me with all of this paperwork. We're going to stay up all night and hopefully finish everything before morning." the brunette said with a genuine smile.

"Oh c'mon!" Vi whined.

'If she does help me out all night, I guess I could help with some of her fantasies, but she doesn't need to know that.' Caitlyn thought as she laughed lightly.

"Why are you laughing?" the Enforcer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing. So, shall we start?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, what can I say? I hope you liked this first chapter. This is my first ever piece of "Litterature" so I don't expect a lot of feedback. I started writing this as a way to satisfy this craving I had: I wanted a Slice of Life with a pairing I love in it. And then I uploaded it as a joke. I just want to inform anyone who reads this that I will probably update this story whenever I feel like it, if I actually decide to keep going. In the meantime, reviews of any shape and form would be appreciated.


End file.
